Qwerty
DVD (an abbreviation of "digital video disc" or "digital versatile disc") is a digital optical disc storage format invented and developed by Panasonic, Philips, Sony, and Toshiba and launched in 1995. VeggieTales * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space (November 18, 1997) * Josh and the Big Wall! (October 7, 1997) * Madame Blueberry (January 6, 1998) * Values to Grow By (March 31, 1998) * The End of Silliness? (October 6, 1998) * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (November 24, 1998) * VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular (October 5, 1999) * King George and the Ducky (March 21, 2000) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (July 11, 2000) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (January 9, 2001) * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (July 24, 2001) * Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) (November 20, 2001) * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (March 19, 2002) * The Star of Christmas (July 30, 2002) * Jonah and the Big Fish (October 8, 2002) * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (February 4, 2003) * The Ballad of Little Joe (May 20, 2003) * An Easter Carol (August 5, 2003) * A Snoodle's Tale (November 18, 2003) * Cavis and Millward: A VeggieTales Movie (March 9, 2004) * Sumo of the Opera (May 18, 2004) * Holiday Double Feature (June 8, 2004) * Bob and Larry's How to Draw (August 31, 2004) * Duke and the Great Pie War (December 21, 2004) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (May 17, 2005) * Lord of the Beans (August 30, 2005) * More of Bob's Favorite Stories (November 1, 2005) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (December 20, 2005) * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (March 14, 2006) * Gideon: Tuba Warrior (August 1, 2006) * Jerry's Favorite Stories (August 1, 2006) * Moe and the Big Exit (November 7, 2006) * God Made You Special (March 6, 2007) * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (May 29, 2007) * Lessons from the Sock Drawer (February 12, 2008) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (May 6, 2008) * Abe and the Amazing Promise (October 14, 2008) * Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) (November 18, 2008) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (February 10, 2009) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (August 1, 2009) * Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't (November 10, 2009) * Sweetpea Beauty (February 27, 2010) * It's a Meaningful Life (July 31, 2010) * VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly (December 4, 2010) * Twas the Night Before Easter (December 4, 2010) * Princess and the Popstar (April 2, 2011) * The Little Drummer Boy (August 13, 2011) * If I Sang a Silly Song... (December 6, 2011) * Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (December 6, 2011) * The Penniless Princess (March 31, 2012) * The League of Incredible Vegetables (August 11, 2012) * The Little House That Stood (December 1, 2012) * MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (March 5, 2013) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (July 30, 2013) * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (December 10, 2013) * Celery Night Fever (March 4, 2014) * Beauty and the Beet (August 5, 2014) * Noah's Ark (December 9, 2014) 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (August 8, 2000) * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (March 27, 2001) * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (July 24, 2001) * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie (May 21, 2002) * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt (July 30, 2002) * The Doom Funnel Rescue (October 29, 2002) Larry-Boy * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows (November 20, 2001) * Leggo My Ego! (May 21, 2002) * The Yodel Napper (September 24, 2002) * The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (December 24, 2002) Category:DVD